Change of Heart
by SkullCrusher55
Summary: Nu has been going after Ragna for a long time, but Ragna will never see Nu as Nu see's Ragna, but when Nu makes a new friend, she ends up falling in love all over again.  OCxNu *UNDER CONSTRUCTION, DON'T READ*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: **Xingki****  
><strong>

**I do not own Blazblue or its characters, I only own the OC in the story.**

**Please enjoy my first fanfic.**

* * *

><p>The world drowned in darkness from it's worst threat in eternity. The Black Beast. The world that had existed, was gone, without a chance to return. The moment the Black Beast existed, corruption seethed throughout the land, intoxicating people, animals, and the world. People thought it was a punishment from god, some other people thought that it was the extinction of humanity. Often what people do when a tragedy comes, is to rather stay with loved ones, and  or commit suicide. Life had grown miserable. Half the Earth's population was decimated, eaten, consumed. Not a single flicker of hope remained in the remnants of inhabitants. But, even as faith was lost, hope came. A single man, struck with amnesia had appeared. He was said to have weld a giant buster blade, clad in a red jacket, and adorned with metal. This man, Bloodedge, stalled the Beast, for one year. As the human population found that the Beast had calmed for now, they decided to put the time to use. Science and magic both rose, culminating in the invention of Ars Magus, an ability that could actually harm the Black Beast. As the year ended though, Bloodedge was gone, another victim of death. Then, six individuals rose, all trained in Ars Magus. A werewolf, Valkenheyn R. Hellsing. Yuuki Terumi, a man who commanded a powerful armor known as the Susano'o Unit. A twin-tailed feline best-kin named Jubei, one of the most powerful beings of the Earth. A powerful magician whose abilities rivaled Jubei's, Konoe Mercury. A scientist who supported the others, Trinity Glassfeld. And finally, a brave warrior, known only as Haku-Men. These six cast away the Black Beast into oblivion, dramatically altering Earth's future. This group, was then called The Six Heroes.

After the devastation of the black beast the six hero's vanished never to be seen again. The black beast released what scientist call now 'Seithr'. The remaining people that were left on earth build a city what we now named 'Kagutsuchi' a city ware we now live and try to keep at peace. The people build the city on top of a species called 'The Kaka Clan' They were no threat to us, but regardless, we needed to build the city there to survive because, the seithr can be a problem to handle. People start getting sick if they had to much seithr around them, but beside's that scientist discovered that the seithr was a energy source and can be used greatly. As the years went by the people started to think that order was in necessary so they can keep the balance of the people. That's when the NOL was coming in. The full name was 'The Novus Orbis Librarium, or the Library for short. The NOL's purpose is to keep balance in the world by safeguarding and regulating sources of dangerous power. The people tried to understand what the NOL was doing, but for some odd reason the NOL keeps making the people have an uneasy edge. Then out of the blue there was another organization that called themselves 'Sector Seven'. Sector Seven is a small confederation of like-minded scientists who reject the use of Ars Magus in favor of science and technology and they consider themselves the opposite of the NOL. All and all the people tried to live there lives how it is and keep it settle.

At the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, There were people walking around standing over shops selling good's and services, children playing around, laughing, walking around with there parents. During around that area, there was only one chinese restaurant in that area with one entrance. At the entrance there lade a old wooden bench. The bench was old and chipped, the stands that was holding the bench looked like it was about to break but it looked like the old tape was holding it together. A little girl walked passed the bench but accidentally kicked a shoe that was connected to a person that is sitting down at the old wooden bench. The girl stopped and turn to the person siting on the bench.

"I'm sorry mister" The girl said with a high and cute voice.

The person looked up and turn to look at the girl that kicked him accidentally. The person know that it was a accident. The person was then about to speak to the little girl. His voice was calm and smooth and a little low.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" the person siting down said.

As the girl bowed her head in apology, she then turn and left the mysteries person on the bench, the person then look back down into his own thoughts. The person was a male that stood vary tall and was covered in black clothing. The man was wearing a black trench coat that was all covered in the color black with short sleeve's, the inside part of the coat was white. His jacket had a belt buckle around his wast that made the coat look tight on him, also the short sleeved had big loose holes. Its almost like he has no sleeve's on his coat. He ware and dress shirt underneath the coat, his pants were all dressy, the combat boots that he had on was also a asset that made him more taller. He had a neck less of a cross that is showing a sign of the man being religious. The man's body was just a tad larger then the average man, and is vary well toned. There is a fair amount of muscle, but just enough to create a line between fat and ripped. It is strangely, a pale cream color. Other then his clothing and his body. The man looked like he was in possession of multiple blades. The blades were all curved shaped known as 'Katana' he was in possession of what looked like seven. He had two on each side of his waste and three on his back, his katana's made him look really dangerous to the people around him. His accessories were his neck less and his wrist bands. His hair was silver being vary clear white in a color, it is extremely long for a male, and reaches down near the waist. However, although the scalp is clearly kept unkempt, some parts are tied together, to keep them from being a hindering factor in battle. The mans name is what sounded strange or even foreign but his name is 'Xingki'.

Xingki was getting bored of sitting down because he has been siting down all day and Xingki is not the type that would want to do nothing for a long periods of time. So he decided to go somewhere else to find something more entertaining. That's when he heard a loud ruckus over at the chinese restaurant, he decided to check out the ruckus. Xingki opened the door half way and found a little girl with a hood robe carrying a big object, walk right pass him. The little girl looked like she was yelling at her self when she was walking out. Xingki raised an eyebrow.

"There is something you don't see everyday" Xingki commented.

Xingki opened the door completely to see everybody staring at a man, the man had white hair kind of messy to, he ware a red jacket had two different eye color, and he was carrying a big sword. Now that Xingki looks at him he thinks that he has seen him somewhere before. Just as Xingki thought about it, he then pulled out the wanted list from the vigilante department and saw a person with the same features as the man that everybody was staring at.

"Oh, I'm sorry everybody, we are just having some family troubles" The man said with a little chuckle with little sweat drops coming down.

Everybody then went back to eating minding to there own business, however Xingki was still staring at the man. Xingki could tell that the man was the same man that was on top of the wanted list. Xingki then went back to thinking to himself. "_Man, are you people stupid or what? Don't you know that's 'Ragna The Bloodedge?' _Then a women in a chinese dress came up to Xingki who was still lost in his thought's and still glaring at Ragna.

"Uhhh, Sir?" The women asked trying to get Xingki attention.

"Stupid!" Xingki blurded out.

"Excuse me?" The women said with a nerves look.

Xingki finally snapped out of his thoughts and realized who was standing in front of him, who then was the women in the dress. Xingki took a moment to think about what he just said and realized that he just said something that made the situation awkward, Xingki lowered his head in apology.

"I'm sorry, I had something on my mind and I just blurded out something that was not my intention" Xingki felt a little embarrassed.

"It's okay sir, I just came to tell you that we have one seat left for you" The women said still feeling a bit nerves.

Xingki then nodded his head and walked towards the table were the waitress leaded him. Xingki was not actually planing on getting something to eat or planed to go into this restaurant to dine, but now that Xingki knows the whereabouts of Ragna The Bloodedge, he can probably turn him in and get the money. Xingki was thinking about what he should do now. Xingki was then lead to a table with a big window view and with a big coincidence, was right behind the table were Ragna was sitting. The waitress left Xingki to get settled in at his table, Xingki then looked over behind him by turning his head slightly to get a look of what people call 'The Grim Reaper'. Ragna was sitting down eating what was left of his food on the table and minding his business. Xingki was feeling a dark Ara around this man, he can tell that the man in red was dangers but he does not look like he is doing anything wrong. The waitress came to Ragna table. "_I guess I should see what he is up to...Not like I got anything better to do anyways" _Xingki thought. Xingki was about to relax a bit until the waitress asked Ragna a question.

"Sir, you wouldn't happen to be Ragna The Bloodedge?" The waitress asked.

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken me for someone else" Ragna replayed.

"Are you sure, I have a feeling that I have seen you some ware before" The waitress commented back.

"I'm sure you have not seen me before lady, I'm ju-" Ragna was cutoff by a explosion in the kitchen.

The explosion was a good timing for Ragna to make a run for it. The waitress turn to see the explosion and turn back to see Ragna running away from his check. The waitress came running after him but stopped at the outside of the entrance.

"Sir!, You no dine & dash!" The waitress yelled out.

Xingki noticed Ragna outside the window and got up and was all ready out the door. The waitress then noticed Xingki leaving the restaurant and also running.

"Sir!, what about your order?" The waitress yelled to Xingki.

"I'll take a rain check" Xingki yelled back out.

The waitress was lefted confused and angry. Xingki was on Ragna's tail and running as fast as he could. _Wow, this guy sure can run,_ Xingki thought. _But he is not fast enough, _Xingki added with a slight smirk. Ragna was then heading to the lower levels of Kagutsuchi which leads to the Kaka village. As Xingki was running after Ragna, he found himself confused on ware Ragna was running to, _Why would he want to go to the Kaka village? _Xingki thought. After a few minutes of chasing, Ragna and Xingki were now in the Kaka village. The village was mostly dark but it had bits of sunlight hitting the village there were little houses that were in the village, but it looked like the village people like to spend there time outside. Xingki was slowing down then ran to he nearest house, sneaking behind Ragna. Ragna was breathing heavily and siting down in the middle of the village open park.

"Oh man, I think I lost them." Ragna said.

Xingki was laying low behind the building and seeing what this 'Grim Reaper' is up to. Xingki was still wondering, _why would he run here of all places? _Ragna was still taking a rest until a bunch of kaka kittens ran up behind him. Xingki thought that Ragna was getting attacked but he then saw them laughing and meowing and climbing all over Ragna.

"It's Rarrrrgnya!" One kitten said as he was on Ragna's head.

"He's back!" Another kitten said as he was on his leg.

"Did you bring food Rargnya?" Yet, another kitten on his lap.

Ragna did not have the energy to get the kittens off him. He looked really out of it but, he also looked kind of happy. Xingki was more curious then ever when he saw the playful kittens messing with Ragna, _He ran away form a check, now he is good with kid's. Who is this man really? _Xingki had a lot of questions on his couldn't help but let out a sigh of frustration, Xingki feels like this man really isn't what people say he is, though he might be easily misunderstood. He doesn't look like a bad guy, Xingki feels like he shouldn't get involved with this mans life, its not in Xingki's nature to stalk people to now more information. After on last look at Ragna, Xingki then turn around and starts to go in a different location.

After a one hour of walking around, Xingki decides to stop at a tree with a nice sunlight hitting it. Xingki starts to take a break and looks around to find out ware he is at.

"Great! Now ware am I?" Xingki complained.

Xingki walked over to the sunlight and sat down. Not knowing ware he is at, Xingki starts to just rest up here. Xingki then looks up at sunlight but looked down at the ground closing his people shaded eye's to rest.

"Now what am I suppose to do" Xingki committed to himself.

"You can start by getting out of Tao's napping spot neow" A voice commanded.

Xingki turned to the direction to see what the voice had come from. Xingki then saw a kaka that looked all grown up but at the same time not. The kaka looked bigger then the kaka's that he has seen today. The kaka had red eyes, and a hood over her whole body, the kaka's hood was covering her face showing nothing but her pure white teeth and red eyes. The kaka had a look of anger with a vary stingy attitude.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **The Encounter**

** I do not own Blazblue or it's Characters, I only own the OC in the story**

** Enjoy my first fanfic.**

* * *

><p>As Xingki was scanning the kaka, he realized that the kaka was not at all a big threat to him. Xingki just turn his attention back to looking at the ground in front of him. The kaka was enraged that Xingki was not listening to her. The kaka ran up in front of Xingki still trying to get his attention. Xingki was still not taking his eyes off the ground.<p>

"Hay!, aren't you listening to Tao?" The kaka questioned.

"I hear you, but not paying attention" Xingki answered.

The kaka was really mad about somebody laying in her spot without her permission. The kaka then got in a fighting position with her claws out. The claws looked really big, it really looks like the claws are bigger then her own head. Xingki just sighed as he was watched by the kaka in front of him.

"Fine then, if you aren't going to move then Tao is going to have to beat you to you leave" The kaka threatened.

Xingki was really starting to lose his patients with this girl. _Man what is wrong with this girl?, She is so picky about this spot. _Xingki thought. Xingki got up from the spot not wanting to fight or listening to this girl complain. Xingki then started walking away from the kaka, hoping not to see her again.

"Hay! Tao challenged you to a fight, you shouldn't walk away from it, because scruffy man told me to always honer a challenge and take it, so why don't you fight Tao?" The kaka got confused and mad.

"Well, your kind of annoying me, so I'm just going to leave now" Xingki said back.

"What? An—eey-ing, what's that? is it tasty?" The kaka questioned again.

The kaka then started running after Xingki, but Xingki still did not pay attention to the girl. _That is what I mean by annoying. _Xingki thought, Xingki did not noticed, but he was tackled to the ground face first, by the big kaka. The kaka was on his back to the ground, Xingki has become really annoyed by the girl and started to become angry. The girl then started to sniff Xingki on his back, Xingki then became really confused and freaked out by this girl.

"What on earth are you doing?" Xingki questioned in need for a reply.

"You can't fool me, you are hiding that food called Aneeying, right?" The kaka said, still sniffing Xingki.

Xingki then started to get up but was stopped by the kaka completely on all fours, on top of him. As the kaka then stopped at his pocket, she pull out a candy bar that was big and was not even opened yet. The kaka then got off Xingki, holding the candy bar in her hand. Xingki sat right back up siting on the floor and saw his candy bar in the kaka's hands. The kaka then smelled it and looked at it really carefully.

"Oh, So this is what Aneeying is" The kaka replied.

"Hay, that's mi-" Xingki then took a moment to think about this situation before he could finish that reply.

Xingki then to begin thinking to himself, _If I don't let her have it then she will still be complaining about me being in her spot and I don't feel like fighting some random person. Besides that, she will probably still wont shut up. _Xingki finished thinking about it and choose the wise decision.

"You can have it if you want" Xingki said.

"Really! Tao can have it?" The kaka said with excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah, just take it" Xingki said being so blunt about it.

The kaka then took a bit out of it without opening it, Xingki then felt really worried about this girl and had a confused face. After a few seconds of eating the wraped candy bar. The kaka then had a really happy face with sparkles in her eyes, as if she never had food like this or even tasted anything like it.

"It's sooooo good, meow" said the kaka

As the kaka had a satisfied face on her still, Xingki got up and started walking away again. Xingki then heard foot steps running after him and Xingki quickly turn around, had a grip on one of his swords but was stunned that the kaka came running after him again, with a happy look on her face. Xingki was once again tackled down by the same kaka that tackled him down before. The impact was strong enough to knock Xingki down on the floor again. The kaka then was on top of Xingki in a vary awkward position, The kaka was on top of Xingki siting right up so that Xingki can get a better view of her. _Now what does she want? _Xingki thought, with a little blush on his cheek. The kaka still had the candy bar crumbs on her face. The kaka then took a better look at Xingki so that she would not forget his face or what he looks like.

"Thank you so much, your so cool meow." The kaka said out loud. Hugging him.

"Tao will now call you 'Cool guy' okay" The kaka said with a cute cat face.

Xingki begun to think that giving her the candy bar was probably a bad idea from the start. Xingki thought for a moment, that becoming friends with this person will probably be a good idea though. Xingki got the girl off of her then got back to standing back up. The kaka became happy that she was able to make a new friend.

"Sure, But my name is Xingki okay". Xingki corrected her.

"Xing-gg-ky, whats that, is that another tasty treat?" The kaka said with another happy look on her face.

"You know what, just call me 'Cool guy'" Xingki said with a hand on his face. Just giving up on the girl.

"Okay, by the way, Tao's name is Taokaka" Tao said with a jump to show that the name is so great to her.

"Okay, Taokaka, could you do me a favor?" Xingki said asking for a request.

"Sure, what do you need cool guy?" Tao said wanting to know what the question is.

"Could you tell me the way out of your village, I got some stuff I need to take care of and I'm kind of lost" Xingki said feeling that he looks really stupid.

"Okay sure Cool Guy anything for you meow" Tao said replying to the question.

After a little bit of walking around the village, Xingki and Taokaka found the entrance to the way out. Xingki was relieved that he finally got out of this crazy village, and he can get on with more important matters. The kaka gave one more hug to thank him once more for the mostly delicious treat that she had in a long time. Xingki just gave her a rub on the head for the reply on the hug. Xingki felt kind of good that he made a new friend and he also, he now doesn't regret giving her his candy bar. As Xingki was almost out the entrance, he heard Tao again.

"Thanks again Cool Guy, for the food" Tao yelled out.

"No problem Tao." Xingki replied while walking out of the village.

"Good Guy will be sooooo jealous that he is not the only one giving me food" Tao added.

Xingki did not replied back but was wondering, _Who was good guy?, knowing Tao he is probably some unlucky guy like me. _Xingki thought to himself with a chuckle. Xingki was finally out of the path way out of the kaka village. Xingki let out a big sigh and stretch out his back, he then pulled out a map that he got when he entered Kagutsuchi. The map was huge and had lot of different towns in it, Xingki was looking for the Library or the NOL to be more formal. Xingki's main goal was to look for the NOL and see information about the NOL history so that Xingki can find out what really happen to the six hero's. From what Xingki heard is that the Six Hero's were somewhat involved with the NOL, witch is kind of strange because the NOL was not even invented yet when they were around. Xingki found the organization's location and found out that its pretty far of a walk. So Xingki decides to just start walking, "Okay, so the Library is this way". Xingki said, pointing to the direction of the map. As Xingki pointed he then heard a girl moan. Xingki looked at the hand that he used to point and realized that his finger was touching a pair of women's breast. Xingki then looked at who the breast belong to and saw a beautiful women with glasses, with long black hair that was tied into a pony tail. She was also wearing a, what looked like a chinese dress. She had long legs that made here tall, she was the exact same height as Xingki. She also had really big breast from what Xingki can tell, she also had a vary small panda on her head that looked really shy. Xingki had just stood there awkwardly, still his finger touching her big breast. She was the first one to speak.

"Ummm, can you please move your hand?" The women said.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry about that I really am" Xingki said, backing away from her and bowing his head in apology. Xingki never in his life would have thought to be in a awkward moment with a women this beautiful, he tried to keep his cool and tried to stay strong, because one of Xingki turn on's is big breasts.

"It's okay, Did you just come out of the Kaka Village?" The women answered with a question.

"Yeah, actually I did" Xingki said rubbing the back of his head.

"Good, do you know if the village chef is in?" The women asked

"I'm sorry, I don't really know that" Xingki said looking at the path way.

"Oh, okay then I'll go check myself but thanks for your help" The women left waving goodbye to Xingki.

Xingki then looked at her as she was leaving he then was taking a good look at her back then looked lower to her but. Xingki was looking at her rear for a few moments then hit his own head with his hand. _You dumbass, get your head out of the gutter and into your main goal. _Xingki said to himself. Xingki pulled back his map to his face and started walking. He finally got that women out of his head and started to really think about his main goal. After alot of hours of walking he finally was on the path to the NOL and he can see the entrance to the organization. After he got a good look at the entrance he also saw something else, he saw Ragna the Bloodedge again. He looked like he is trying to sneek into the NOL, _Why would you sneek into the NOL, when you could go right into the main gate, isn't the NOL like a police station or something? _Xingki thought more questions in his mind but he just ignored them and started walking to the front door. It looked like Ragna is gone, So Xingki decided's to open the door. The door was big but it was not heavy to move, Xingki went inside and found a big hallway, he then makes his move and starts walking. The NOL had a really big statues that made the place really cool. Xingki calls out to get somebody's help to see if he can look into a history book about them or something. "Hello! Is anybody here!" Xingki yelled out but Xingki got no answer. Xingki was still walking pass the statues and made his way to the a really big room with a bigger statue in the middle, it had a lot of floors and went to the edge and looked down and found nobody working. Xingki decides to just go to the lower levels to find somebody, "Man, is anybody working today, Is today like Sunday or something" Xingki said to himself. Xingki made his way to the lower levels without any troubles, but Xingki thought he heard a swords clashing or something, but he just ignores it and heads to the basement. He then found himself in a dark hallway but not so dark that he can't see, then he finds a another big door. Xingki decides to open it and found a big room filled with wires and technology, Xingki walks around and after a while of snoopying he found a girl that was lieing down. She had silver hair and blades hovering over her, she also had a big sword behind her, she had a red eye patch the covered her left eye. The girl was covered in wires and Xingki went closer to her for a better look.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about that, I just thought that It would be bad if I did not get Nu into the story already. I mean this is about her and my OC right? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **When feeling's are heard**

** I do not own Blazblue or its characters, I only own the OC in the story.**

** Please enjoy my first fanfic**

* * *

><p>As Xingki drew closer to the girl, he then got close enough that he is face to face with her. Xingki thought she was asleep so he decided to get her attention. "Ummm. Hello." Xingki said, lightly shaking the girl on the shoulder. Xingki did not get a response from the girl, so after a couple a seconds of waiting, Xingki tried to figure out what this girl was doing to make your end up like this. Xingki attention then was at her left eye that was covered with the red eye patch, Xingki wanted to know what was under that eye patch that the girl had to cover. Xingki was thinking that she was in a really bad accident or something. Xingki was reaching for the left eye of the girl, as soon as Xingki finger touched the eye patch, the girl got up as fast as Xingki eye could not see. Xingki freaked out jumped back from the girl, the girl was still looking down but standing up. As Xingki was a least a couple feet away, he then realized that the girl was floating in mid air. Xingki was really startled about seeing a girl float in mid air, then after a few seconds of looking at her, she then started to speak. "Loading...Loading...Loading", Xingki was confused, he feels that the girl has some strange condition or something. Xingki then got up and started walking toward the girl that was still saying 'Loading'. Xingki was right in front of her and decided to speak, "Are you okay?". Xingki asked but the girl just simply ignored Xingki and kept on saying what she was saying before. "Loading...Loading...Loading" Xingki was now getting really worried about her then gave her a tap on the head. Yet, again the girl finally did something different, she said something else, "Loading...Loading...Loading...Complete" The girl then opened her eyes and looked at Xingki, who was standing right in front of her. Xingki backed away a step thinking that the girl was going to do something else again. The girl had a serious look on her face then the big sword that was right behind her, rised up behind her, as soon as Xingki could do anything the room was filled with complete dust. As the dust filled the room Xingki covered his eyes and covered his face with his left arm, Suprisely the dust did not cover the room but made it more clearer then ever, Xingki opened his eyes then moved his arm out of the way. Xingki saw everything more clearer now, but when he looked around, he noticed the the wires and technology were all gone, the room was completely cleaned out and left alot of space. What really got Xingki attention was that the girl did not look the same as she did, she now had a, what looked like a space suit with knifes attached to the arms, she had the same blades that she had huvering over her when she was sleeping and she had a knife that she had at the end of her pony tail. The eye patch was now gone, now she what looked like a big robotic eye covering her two eyes she had. "Target threat level: Class S switching to battle mode." The girl said holding out a visible holographic scan. Xingki was feeling a bit uneasy about this and started to talk to her. "Ummm, Miss, I don't know what going on but do you mind explaining what your doing?" Xingki asked nicely, Xingki thought It would be better if he played the nice guy roll now, because being himself got him into some trouble and into weird situation's.<p>

"Target treat level has lowered, Now switching back to: Stand By Mode" The girl said, with a emotionless tone of voice, The girl then turned back to the form, from when Xingki saw her.

"Hay, Can you please tell me what your doing, because I'm getting a little freaked out at the moment" Xingki questioned.

"Status: unknown

Answer: Waiting." The girl said with that emotionless tone again.

Xingki then drew closer to the girl with the eye patch, but he feels like this might go the wrong way really easy. Xingki then sat down, Xingki then patted the ground inviting the girl to come sit with her, The girl then responded by siting next to Xingki as commanded. Xingki took his time then begone to question about her answer about his question. "What are you waiting for" Xingki asked, waiting for a answer. The girl then answered his question with her own question. "Who...are you?" She said begging for a answer but still emotionless. Xingki then decided to answer her question, "Well, my name is 'Xingki'" Xingki said with a smile. The girl then felt confused but responded anyway, "Identify: 'Xingki'...Results: 0...unknown...unknown...unknown." Xingki then gave a little chuckle then the girl looked at Xingki with a feeling of worry. "Of course you don't know who I am, we never meet before" Xingki said with a smile, the girl started to feel unconformable around Xingki but at the same time she feels just fine. "Can I ask you what your name is?" Xingki asked hoping for a answer, The girl then turned her face toward Xingki than answered his question.

"Status: unknown

Answer: existence 'Nu'" The girl said.

"'Nu'...That's a cute name 'Nu'" Xingki said with still a light smile on his face. Xingki feels like he is hitting on this girl but he feels like he should, to at least get her to smile.

"Answer to current question" Nu said finally feeling like he should tell him. Xingki was stay quiet for the answer.

"I...am...waiting for...Rag...na" Nu said with a little stutter.

"Ragna...you mean Ragna the Bloodedge, I just saw him come into the NOL, so I think he is around here somewhere" Xingki said looking back at the entrance.

Nu then felt really excited and jumped into the air with a big smile on her face, Nu personality just change to a emotionless girl to yandere girl. Still siting on the floor, Xingki then had a blank face on him not believing that Nu just changed her mood so quickly. Xingki side goal was to get this girl to smile but Xingki guessed she did that herself. The girl then took Xingki hand and made him get up.

"So you know ware Ragna is?" Nu said with a big smile.

"Well not really but, I'm sure he is here somewhere" Xingki said with a worry look

"Great, Let Nu and Xingki go look for Ragna now" Nu said jumping up and down holding Xingki's hands.

"Sooo, I guess you and Ragna are close?" Xingki said with now a cerises look.

"Yup, Nu and Ragna are like B.F.F's and Nu has not seen Ragna in a long time and so Nu decided to confess her feelings to Ragna so that Nu and Ragna can stay together forever" Nu said looking away from Xingki holding both her hands on her cheeks to hide the blushing. Xingki had a cerises look but then turned into a smile.

"Well you don't have to worry about that, because a cute girl like you, when you confess to Ragna, he would have to be stupid not to go out with you" Xingki said with words of encouragement.

"Oh~ nooooo, don't say that Xingki, its only going to get me nerves" Nu's face got completely red and felt really embarrassed and covered her whole face and jumped up and down like a real yandere.

"But still, thank you so much Xingki for your support, and Nu was wondering if we can be friends? because Nu does not have any friends." Nu said with a cute face witch Xingki can not resist.

"I thought we were already friends" Xingki said with a hand over his head.

"Really!, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" Nu said hugging Xingki tightly. Nu then let go of Xingki and held his hand.

"Then, lets go get Ragna" Nu said with the most excited she ever been her whole life

"You don't have to find me!" A voice said out loud.

The voice that said that was none other then Ragna the Bloodedge himself. Ragna had a series look on his face and looked cut and a little beat up. Nu then ran up to Ragna and was leaning on his chest. "Ragna, Nu hasn't seen you in a long time" Nu then looked at his appearance then realized that Ragna was cut up. "Ragna are you okay?, do you need anything to make you feel better" Nu said to Ragna but Ragna did not say a word and stayed silence. "Okay, I guess not" Nu was still leaning on Ragna and was about to confess her feelings to the man in red. "Ragna, I have been really lonely without you and had no one talk to and I felt really scared. So I was wondering if you can stay with Nu and become one with me?" Nu said, now looking at Ragna face to face. Nu was about to lean in with a kiss, Xingki was smiling as Nu and Ragna were about to hit if as 'Girlfriend and Boyfriend'. Xingki thought that he did a really good deed and felt really good about himself. Xingki then looked to see what they now what Xingki thought they might become, but instead of seeing what was suppose to be a happy ending. Turn into something bad, as he saw Ragna punch Nu right in the face. Nu was left on the floor with a big red mark on her cheek. Xingki eyes widened as he saw the horrifying scene that he just witnessed. Nu had her hand on her cheek and her eyes also widened as she felt the pain by the last person she thought would do that. "Ragna...why did yo-" Nu was cutoff by Ragna. "Shut up" Ragna said, still holding a fist, Nu was worryed that she did somthing bad to Ragna and wanted to find out what. "Ragna, are you mad at N-" Nu was yet again cutoff by Ragna again, "I said to SHUT UP!" Ragna yelled. Nu did not say anything because Ragna was still yelling at Nu, "I said to shut up, you stupid reject of my sister...That face, that voice. Just shut up!, Your not her." Ragna had a really dark Ara around and a really serious look. Just like Ragna at the restaurant but worse. Ragna lifted his sword and was about to attack Nu when she was still on the ground. As the sword was going to hit Nu, Nu closed her eyes ready for the impact, but instead of feeling a sword. She then heard a sword clash, It was Xingki that was in front of Nu, holding two of his swords to block Ragna's attack.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Ragna asked in anger.

"That is my line, asshole" Xingki said back to Ragna.

"It's none of your business, Now back away I need to kill her" Ragna commanded.

"It is my business if it has something to do with my friend" Xingki said, Xingki and Ragna lock broke and they both back dashed away from each other.

"Are you a dumbass or something? Don't you know that she is dangers?" Ragna insulated and questioned Xingki.

Xingki then replayed the fun moment he had with Nu just a minute ago in his head. Xingki then had a series look on his face filled with anger. "From what I can tell I say that your the dumbass here" Xingki said, Ragna then got angry at Xingki who just insulted him. "You really are dumb, so I guess I have to beat some sense into you" Ragna insulted and threatened. Ragna then pull up his sword pointed at Xingki, while Xingki put both swords back into there sheath. As Ragna and Xingki were about to fight, Nu was siting in the corner, looking at the fight that was about to happen. "You got one more chance to back out" Ragna said, acting like he is the big shot, Xingki was thinking, but not about backing out but to come up with a good insulted, then Xingki realized that Ragna was saying something about Nu being a reject of his sister so he came up with one good insult. "Why don't you go home and jack off to a pitcher of your sister you child molester" Xingki said back to Ragna as a reply. If Ragna was not pissed off then this would be really pissed off when he heard that. Ragna went off in anger and charged at Xingki, "Hell's Fang" Rang said charging Xingki. Xingki leaped over Ragna giving a opening point at Ragna's back. Xingki then took out one of his katana's and dove for Ragna's back. Ragna sidestep giving Xingki a fail attack, Ragna slashed at Xingki but Xingki's sword clashed together with Ragna's once more. Ragna saw a opening and punched Xingki right in the stomach with his other hand, Xingki then coughed out in pain. Still holding his fist on Xingki's stomach he said "That was for talking about my sister you asshole". Xingki gritted his teeth and dropped his sword and grabbed Ragna's face with his left head and punched it as heard as he could with the other. The impact was strong enough to knock the reaper a least 5 feet away from Xingki. Ragna then was laying on the ground but then got up with blood pouring down his face and a big black eye. "And that was for punching Nu, you shithead" Xingki attacked and insulted back. Xingki then picked up is sword and pulled out another, "Now your pissing me off, I think I should end it right here" Xingki was about to unleash his own power but was cutoff by a familiar voice.

"Target's treat level has increased

Treat level: …error...error...error". Nu was then in here battle mode.

"Nu what are you do-" Xingki was cutoff by a hit to the back of the head. The last thing that Xingki remembered was seeing someone wearing a blue dress with long red string's that went down to the person's shoe's and hearing "I'm really sorry about that" before Xingki blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: **A Change in Destiny**

**I do not own Blazblue or its characters, I only own the OC in the story**

**Please enjoy my first fanfic**

* * *

><p>As Xingki was still passed out on the floor. The girl then dragged Xingki over to the corner of the room to put out of harms way. The girl then went up to Ragna who was now standing in front of Nu, "You took your time getting here...idiot" Ragna said, insulting her with a smirk, The girl was then shaking her arms around like a little kid. "Shut up, your stupid!" The girl said lightly hitting Ragna. The girl had long blond hair, was wearing a short blue dress, had long red strings that were hanging from her arms, she was also holding two pistols but looked to big to be any normal pistols. The girl then noticed Ragna's appearance and started to worry, "What happened to you?" the girl asked, Ragna then rubbed his black eye that he got from Xingki. "That asshole that you knocked out did this to me" Ragna answered, Noel then turned her attention to Xingki who was laying on the floor in the corner, "He want be able to interfere with us now, I hit him pretty hard" The girl said with a sad look when she saw Xingki. "Well, good" Ragna said still rubbing his eye, Ragna and Noel then turned there attention to Nu. Ragna and Noel were now ready to go ageist Nu who was still standing waiting for them to make the first move, "Alright 'Noel', I'll go behind her and yo-" Ragna was then cutoff by a familiar voice to him, "Brother!" As the man who was now at the entrance of the room and walking slowly toward Ragna. "Jin! I already told you to get out of my way and get out of here" Ragna said to the man that had his attention, Ragna was feeling really uneasy around the man that got his attention. The man had short blond hair, was wearing a blue coat with really long shoulder sleeves, had black tight pants, and was holding a blue katana. "Awww, why so cold brother?" Jin said with a satanic laugh. "I had already taken care of you, now leave" Ragna commanded, "Did you really think that was enough for me, brother?" Jin said with a sick smile, "Major, you were suppose to return to base?" Noel said to her commandeer. Jin then took his attention from Ragna to Noel, "Oh, and what about you, what exactly are you doing here Vermillion?" Jin commanded, now walking toward Noel, "Well ummm..." Noel, looking away from Jin's face. Jin then took a step closer to Noel, now in her space. "WELL!" Jin screamed at Noel's face. "I felt like I had to come here" Noel said, covering her head, hoping not to get hit by her commander, "You felt like it, that is the most idiotic thing that I have ever heard" Jin said, insulting Noel. As Jin was screaming at Noel, <em>Wow, this is what Jin does to Noel?, Sucks for her.<em> Ragna thought with a chuckle, As Ragna then was looking at the yelling of Jin he then remembered that Nu was in the same room as them and turned to see what she was up to. Nu was still standing there with a holographic visible scan in her hands. Ragna then had the best idea that he has ever had in a long time.

"Hay, Jin" Ragna said trying to get Jin's attention. "Yes, brother?" Jin answered, back to his insanity mood. "I need you to kill somebody for me" Ragna said with a serious face, Jin then pulled out his blade and was on Noel's neck, Noel had a scared face and was crying, pleading not to die. "No, Jin" Ragna said with hand covering his face with a sigh. Jin then pulled the blade away from Noel with disappointment. "Not her, I meant her" Ragna said pointing at Nu, who was still waiting patiently. As soon as Jin's attention went to Nu, Jin had a strange feeling, "Yukianesa is reacting...something...something is flowing into me...Information? No...these are...memories" Jin said as his grip on Yukianesa tighten. Ragna and Noel had a look of worry, "Then I guess, the sooner we take her out the better" Ragna said as both Jin and Noel nodded in agreement. "Scanning: complete. IFF determined. Processing...Target's are determine to be hostile. Now Activating termination protocol" Nu said, back to her emotionless personality. Ragna, Jin and Noel were about to take there position but was distracted by the ground shaking, As the ground was shaking a big gate opened up taking up half of the room. "Damn, the 'Cauldron' is opening" Ragna said with anger and worry. Jin and Noel both looked confused, as they did not know what a cauldron is. Ragna then saw Jin and Noel and tried as quickly as he can to explain, "Alright here is the short version: The cauldron is something that lead some ware, I don't know ware it takes you but my master told me it was bad news so I had to take them out from the other NOL bases, including this one" Ragna explained. Jin and Noel had a shock expression as they were part of the NOL, but this was the first time they heard about this. "We need to take her out and get rid of the cauldron" Ragna said making it clear what they must do. Noel and Jin both agreed and took there positions ,Ragna was the first to attack and went after Nu, head on. "Hell's Fang" Ragna yelled out with a charging fist. Ragna's attack failed as Nu was all ready in the air with two blades aiming for Ragna on the rib cage. As Nu was in the air, Nu then commanded the blades that were ready for Ragna to attack. Nu was using the 'Idea Engine' as her blades for this fight. (The idea engine is a energy source that can pull visible blades out of mid air.) As Ragna cried out in pain from the blades on his rib cage he then was lifted up by the blades and thrown across the room. "Brother!" " Ragna!" Both Jin and Noel both cried out in worry. "You bitch!, I will kill you!" Jin screamed out in anger as he charged out being the next to attack. "Major Kisaragi!, wait!" Noel asked out, but to no prevail. "One Thousand Arrow's" Jin attacked as Nu was still in the air. Making a big arrow made out of ice, as Jin fired the big arrow into the air aiming at right for Nu. As the arrow was coming for Nu, Nu just simply tilted her head dodging the big arrow, soon as when the arrow was on the side of Nu, she grabbed the arrow from the air taking as her own. As Nu had the big arrow in her grasp, she turned the arrow pointing at Jin, Nu then throw the arrow with great force. Jin was able to dodge his own arrow, but was stabbed in the back by one of Nu's blades. As Jin was stabbed, he then was walking toward Nu by force of habit by the blade on his back.

Nu then was standing on the ground in front of Jin. Jin was not aware that Nu was standing in front of him, Nu then reached her hand and had a grip on Jin's face, Jin was then shocked and did not have time to think as Nu flipped over Jin who now had a grip on the back of Jin's skull as she then slammed Jin with a great amount of force, Jin was now unconscious laying on the floor. Nu was now standing over Jin with dominance over him, as Nu's guard was down, Noel was in the air rapidity shooting Nu. "Bullet Storm" Noel cried out, Noel did not know if her shoots were hitting her, but she kept on shooting at Nu. Noel then pulled out a rocket launcher and shoot a rocket at Nu. Noel then landed safely on the ground but did not see Nu, the area around Nu was covered in dust from Noel's shots. As Noel waited for the dust to clear up, Nu then came out of the cloud of dust and came right for Noel. Noel did not have enough time to react, because of Nu's great speed. Nu then had a grip on Noel's neck, Noel then dropped her pistols and grabbed Nu's arm, hoping to break free from her hold. Noel did not have any luck breaking out of Nu's hold, as she was being choked to death, Noel's eyes were now going to the back of her head, now not being able to breath. Nu then throw Noel into the air as Noel was finally breathing but lifted a big opening for Nu to attack. Nu then jumped into the air, now right next to Noel, Nu then had a grip on Noel once again but put her at the bottom of her feet. While Noel was in the air falling down she could see that Jin was able to regain consciousness. Jin was now getting up from that brutal impact, but as soon as Jin was on all fours he then felt a even greater impact. As the great brutal landing on top of Noel and Jin, Nu then got off of them now turning over to see the damage she has done.

"Now eliminating two of three target's" Nu said with the emotionless tone again. Nu was then finally using the blades she had flouting on her back and was about to attack Jin and Noel while they were on the ground unconscious, but was stopped by another blade. Ragna was able to save both Jin and Noel.

"This fight is between me and you now Nu" Ragna said as he tighten up his grip on his sword.

"Of course it would Ragna, It always ends up with me and you again" Nu said with a scary look on her face but was back to her other personality.

"What do you mean 'again'" Ragna questioned.

"You have to wait and see" Nu said with a sick chuckle. Ragna then pulled Nu back with his one sword and backed away from Jin and Noel to get them out of the way.

"Its time to end this Nu" Ragna said griping his hand and holding it with the other. "Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed...Blazblue Activ-" Ragna was cut off by stab from Nu. Nu has transformed back to her original form but her big sword that she used to transform was now right through Nu and Ragna. Ragna was coughing out blood but still was able to speak, "Nu! What the hell are you doing?" Ragna questioned with blood coming out of his mouth. "It's time to go Ragna" Said Nu with that a sick smile still on her. Nu then was walking toward Ragna who then was making Ragna walk backwards. Ragna was unaware that he was right behind the cauldron, Ragna then looked at Nu that was still walking toward the cauldron. Ragna then realized what Nu was thinking, "Nu! What the hell do you think your doi-" Ragna was then cutoff by the ground shaking again, "Right on time" Nu said to herself as the cauldron was now closing, "Shit, it's closing" Ragna said to himself. As Ragna and Nu were about to enter the cauldron's force pull, Jin and Noel were able to regain consciousness. Jin and Noel were feeling weak but when they saw Ragna going toward the cauldron they were able to get the strength they need to run after them. "Ragna" Jin and Noel said as they were minutes away. Jin and Noel efforts were not enough, as Ragna and Nu were already in the cauldron's force pull, Jin had to come up a plan to save his brother, Noel however did not think but acted. Noel then jumped into the Cauldron's pull. "Noel!" Jin yelled out reaching out but to not prevail, Noel thought the range was enough to reach Ragna, "Ragna!, Grab my hand!" Noel commanded, Ragna then noticed Noel coming after him, Ragna then responded to Noel's command and reached out for her, Noel was then only a few inches away then tried to push her arm out to extend, Noel then throw her arm out to grab Ragna but missed.

Noel then was being pulled back away from the cauldron. Noel efforts did nothing until she heard a voice call out to her. "Noel! Catch!" Jin yelled as he then thrown his katana into the air, coming right at Noel. Noel quickly responded to Jin and turned to catch Jin's weapon. As Noel had Jin's weapon in her hands she then took it for greater range to get another chance. Ragna then reached out and succeeded on getting a grip on the weapon that could save his life. Nu then noticed that Ragna had a good chance on getting away, she then tighten up her grip on Ragna. "Ragna! Please don't go!" Nu pleaded. Ragna's then responded to Nu's plead. "Go to hell!, you crazy bitch" Ragna yelled as he punched Nu in the same spot as when he first hit her. Ragna was then free of Nu's hold and free of the stab that went through him. As Nu saw Ragna drift away it seemed that time had stopped for her, "Why Ragna?...All Nu wanted to do was to be with you." Ragna was then out of the cauldron's pull and landed safely on the ground. Nu just left a tear before, what she thought was the last thing she would do, until she felt a wire around her feet. Out of force of habit Nu took out the sword that was still right through her and thrown it deeper into the cauldron. There was only a little hole outside of the entrance of the cauldron so Nu lifted her arms up and slid right through it. She was then back into the room but had a little force from the cauldron holding her in the air. As the cauldron completely closed, gravity was now at its normal pace. Nu was then falling but was pulled with great force into the arms of her savior. Her savior was her only friend that she made today.

"Xingki...w-why did you save me?" Nu asked with a tear coming out of her eye.

"Because we are friends, you dummy" Xingki answered with a friendly smile. Nu then started to burst out crying and buried her face into Xingki's chest. "Its okay now, I'm right here" Xingki said rubbing the back of Nu's head. As Xingki and Nu were reunited, Xingki then noticed Ragna, Jin, and Noel staring at them with there eyes widened, not believing that Nu was just saved. "Are you a fucking idiot!" Ragna yelled out at Xingki. Xingki just simply looked at Nu who was still in his arms, "Well, when you see a friend in danger, you don't just do nothing, right?" Xingki mocked, Ragna was about to respond until the sent of rose's hits him. The sent of roses then went to a actual rose's to a dark shadow then transformed into a little girl. "I see that there has been a change of events" the girl said, the girl had two long blond pig tails, she also had a nice black dress that made her look noble, the girl was holding a umbrella that looked like a cat and a bat like thing that is flying around her, also the girl seemed to look like she was ten or younger. The girl then started to look around the room. She then turned her attention to Ragna's side,

" I see that mister hero is here to, and you" the girl was then looking at Noel that what she call's 'you'. The room just stayed quite as the girl was still speaking.

"What really interest me is that the fact that, the 'doll' is still alive" the girl then made her attention to Xingki and Nu's side of the room. The girl then noticed that Nu that she call's 'a doll' is in the arms of Xingki.

"And what do we have here, a new playmate on the playground perhaps?" she said with a smile. The girl then was walking slowly to Xingki that still had Nu in his arms. Xingki thought it would be best to get out of here but was stopped by the girl's hand on his cheek.

"I see, so you are a new player on the playground" the girl said, her hand then started to lower to Xingki's lips and to his chin, but was stopped by Nu who had a grip on the girls arm. "Don't touch Xingki" Nu said with a series face. Everybody including Ragna was shocked to see somebody laying a hand on the girl.

"Princess!" The umbrella and the bat said, as they attacked Xingki and Nu. Xingki then backed dashed still holding Nu in his arms. Xingki thought that the best thing to do right now is to get out of here, but there was no way out, except the main entrance to this room, but it was on Ragna's side. The girl did not get angry but smiled.

"What is your name?" The girl questioned.

"It's Xingki" Xingki replied, answering her question.

"Xingki" the girl said softly to herself with a smile.

"We will meet again, Xingki" the girl said vanishing into nothing. After a long few minutes of standing there awkwardly with the three that tried to kill Nu, Xingki made the first move and started walking pass them through the entrance holding Nu like a knight that saved a princess. Xingki was then stopped by a voice that called out to them. The voice belong to Ragna that called out to both Xingki and Nu.

"Can I say something to Nu?" Ragna asked. Xingki then looked at Nu who then nodded in response, Xingki then let Nu walk on her feet and turned around to look at Ragna.

"Nu look, I don't know whats gotten into but right now for the first time I feel like your not a threat to me or anyone else anymore, that sword that you through into the cauldron was the source of your power right? Now that you don't have that power you can't hurt me or anyone anymore right, I think that throwing away that sword was the best thing that you have done" Ragna explained

"So if its okay with you, I guess we can start becoming friends again" Ragna said with a friendly smile, Ragna then opened his arms signaling for a hug. Nu just looked at Ragna for a few moments and slowly went into his arms.

"Nu, I'm so glad that we can become frien-" Ragna was then cut off by a knee to the crotch by Nu. Ragna was on the floor weeping and holding his manhood.

"Ouch, Your going to defiantly feel that in the morning" Xingki said with a little laugh.

"I will never be friends with you, you stupid pedophile" Nu yelled with fire in her eyes. Jin and Noel quickly went to Ragna's side. Xingki only laughed at Ragna, Xingki then turned around and was almost out the entrance until he was stopped by a hug from behind. Nu was then holding Xingki really tight not wanting to let him go.

"Can Nu go with you?, Nu does not want to stay here anymore" Nu said with yet another cute face witch Xingki can not resist.

"Well..." Xingki then looked around the room that had nothing but emptiness and Ragna and the others. Xingki then looked away from Nu, "Sure, why not" Xingki said with a smile. Xingki then felt somebody on his back, that was none other then Nu with a happy smile on her face. Xingki just let her ride on his back and started to walk out of the room. "Thank you so much, Xingki...for everything" Nu whispered into Xingki's ear as she had a tear went down her cheek and lightly kissed Xingki on his. After a few minuets of walking Xingki and Nu were then out of the most memorable place that they will never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is not the end, there will be more^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:** The Start of Something Nu**

**I do not own Blazblue or its characters, I only own the OC in the story.**

**Please enjoy my first fanfic,**

* * *

><p>A few day's has passed since that day, Nu and Xingki are now best friends and travailing all through Kagutsuchi. After what Nu told Xingki what happen when he was knocked out, Xingki then devoted that he will protected her until she finds peace in this town and live a normal life. The NOL base was still standing but the cauldron was destroyed, everybody including Xingki did not know why the NOL officers were not at the base. Xingki thought it was strange that the officers of the NOL came right after him and Nu, and everybody left the base. Xingki did not know what happen to Ragna and the two NOL officers, nor does he care. Xingki would still feel uncomfortable around Ragna if he see's him again, because of what Nu had told him while he was out. Nu was able to finally get out of the NOL base. From what Xingki heard from Nu is that she was there for a long time. As Xingki and Nu were together, Nu started to open up a lot more to Xingki, Like she told him what her likes and dislikes are. Xingki never in his life would have thought that he would make a friend that he enjoys being with, and it would be a girl of all people. Nu never left Xingki side as they were in Kagutsuchi, for Xingki it was rather difficult to lose her. As Nu and Xingki were in Kagutsuchi, they were walking out of the park in Orient Town. "So, what are we going to do to for the rest of the day, Xingki?" Said Nu as she was hold on to Xingki's arm, Xingki just looked at the tower with a big white clock on it. "Well, its getting late, So I think we should call it a day" Xingki said as he was still staring at the clock. Nu then had a sad look on her face with disappointment, "Do we have to go there again" Nu pleaded<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

After a walk from the NOL base, Xingki was still carrying Nu on his back and walking back to the kaka village from ware he met Taokaka. Remembering from ware Xingki met Tao he walked to the nice relaxing spot. "Alright here we go" Xingki said as he put Nu down next to the tree, Xingki then noticed the big and what looked like a fatal stab wound on Nu's chest. " I still can't believe that your still alive from a stab like that, are you going to be okay" Xingki commented and questioned. "Yeah, Nu thinks she will be alright" Nu answered, now looking at her injury. Xingki still feels worried that the wound might still be fatal if its not treated. "Even if you are okay, we need to still take care of that wound" Xingki explained. "Oka~y" Nu whined, as Xingki then took a better look at the wound, he then tried to do all he can do to treat it. "Alright, your going have to take off you clothes" Xingki asked as he was blushing a little. Nu then started to turn all red and looked away from Xingki as she crossed her arms, covering her chest. "Xingki...are you sure, right here?" Nu said as she was still covering her chest, "Well yeah, I need to heal you and your clothes are getting in the way" Xingki said looking at Nu with a serious face. Nu then heard Xingki and tried to understand the situation at hand but Nu had a lack of taking things seriously, and it was not helping, as she turned her head to face Xingki but saw him in a rather strange way. Xingki hair was flowing in the wind as Xingki's jacket, Xingki shirt was now looking unbuttoned now exposing his deep collar bones, "Come on Nu, Take-it-off~" Xingki said in a sexy sounding voice. Now back to reality Xingki was still waiting for Nu to take her clothes off, "Xingki can you please be gentle and also, I can't really reach the zipper on my back." Nu said as she had her cute face on. Xingki went up behind her and saw a zipper that was holding her outfit, Xingki reached for the zipper and slowly pulled in it down, As the zipper reached it's end, Xingki then put his hands in her clothes and opened up Nu's clouting, exposing her back. The wound was deep, but there was no blood and it clearly looked like the stab went right through her, Xingki still can't believe that Nu is alive.

As Xingki's hand's were now on Nu's back she let out a cute moan. Nu then started to have a series face but was blushing. "Nu told you to be gentle" Nu said as she was still holding her top so that her chest wont be exposed. "Just relax" Xingki said, still examining her injury. "Just because Nu's hurt doesn't give you the right to take advantage of her" Nu said still that series face. Xingki then felt embarrassed about this situation but still had his hand on her back, "Y-your being stupid" Xingki said as he had a little blush on him. Xingki know only a little of healing ars magus so it takes longer for Xingki to heal other people, ('Ars Magus' is a technique that can almost be used for almost anything because of the seithr around them.) A few minutes later, Xingki was still working on Nu's wound but only had half of the wound closed, "Are you done yet?" Nu whined, Xingki was getting irritated but relaxed, "I'm almost done just chill out" Xingki ordered, "Nu is getting bored, she doesn't even need help, Nu was feeling fine in the first place" Nu complained, Xingki was now losing his patients with Nu but was still healing Nu's wound. "Well, sorry for caring for a friend" Xingki complained back, "And by the way I don't think I heard a proper 'Thank you' from you yet" Xingki said with a series look. "I said thank you, and I even gave you a kiss" Nu raised her voice at Xingki while her face was completely blushing, "Yeah, on the cheek" Xingki said back with a smirk. "What? Did you wont more then a kiss...did you wont Nu to give you something that will make you feel good? You pervert!" Nu yelled out at Xingki giving him a insult. "Like I would like that from you!" Xingki yelled back standing up from his finished work. Nu herself was standing up but was still in a argument with Xingki. "Look, I brought you here to help you with your life, I don't need lip from you" Xingki explain putting Nu in her current situation she is in. "Nu did not ask for your help in the first place" Nu said as she was holding her fist down and a finger pointed at Xingki. Little did Nu know was that her zipper was still undone and she was holding her top up with her hands to avoid from them falling down. There was a moment of silence but it was broke when Nu's top fell off reviling her chest. There was then a another awkward moment with Xingki as he was standing there looking at Nu's breast that were now exposed. Nu's attention then turned to her chest, Nu's faced turned completely dark red as she covered up and yelling out in embarrassment.

"You pervert! Are you happy now?" Nu yelled looking at Xingki with a mad face. Xingki cocked his head and was looking at a different direction, "Well, maybe a little" Xingki said joking around with a smirk on his face. Nu's fist then tightened as she came after Xingki with a fist of rage, Nu was throwing punches left and right but Xingki was able to duck and dodge every single attack. "Pervert!,Pervert!,Pervert!" Nu shouted at Xingki still throwing punches. "Look I'm sorry, how about we sit down an-" Xingki was cutoff by a punch that was coming right over his head. As the punch was about to hit Xingki, the punch was now falling down, as Xingki's eyes went off from the punch to something much bigger about to hit him. It was Nu that had slipped from the wet grass and was now on top on Xingki in a vary awkward position. Both Xingki and Nu's eyes opened as there were now getting that impact out of there system, Xingki and Nu's eyes were now locked on to each other, there face's were so close it is almost as if there lips could meet. Nu and Xingki just laid there for what seemed like forever to them, Nu was blushing but trying her hardest to hide her embarrassment from Xingki who was now close to her like this. Nu was not the only one blushing, Xingki was blushing like he never did before because this was the first time he has ever been in this situation. Nu and Xingki's hearts were pounding really fast as if there were about to pop out of there chest. That moment did not last long as Xingki was about to respond, he then saw and heard Nu moan in front of him. The reason was that because Xingki's hand was over Nu's top and had a full grip on one of Nu's breast. Xingki then felt something soft and worm and squeezed it again, Xingki was unaware that he was holding Nu's breast. Nu then let out a moan again, but this time the pleasure of what Nu was feeling was able to lose her strength and lay completely lay on top of Xingki.

"You know, you still have to heal my front side" Nu whispered in Xingki's ear vary sexually. "_Shit, that's right, I still did not heal Nu's front side." _Xingki thought to himself. Nu eyes looked deep into Xingki's, Nu did not know what she was feeling but, it is as if she wants this to happen. Nu then was about to lean in for a kiss but was cut off by a strange voice.

"What are you and cool guy doing?" the voice was none other then Taokaka from the kaka clan. Xingki and Nu slowly turn there heads to find the girl staring at them, laying down. Xingki and Nu quickly got up from each other and looked at a different location with blushing still on there face.

"We were not doing anything Tao" Xingki quickly said, now embarrassed to look at Nu.

"Yeah, we were...ummm" Nu was then looking like she wanted to disappear from this girl. Nu was then cutoff by Tao.

"Oh!, you and cool guy were about to make kittens?" Tao added with a smirk on her face, knowing like she understands what she is talking about.

"Are you crazy we would never do anything like that!" Both Xingki and Nu yelled out in embarrassment.

"Tao is sorry to interrupted you guys in your lovey dovey time" Tao added as she still had that smirk on her face. Tao was then on her feet walking off, leaving Nu and Xingki with a blank stare and false answers. Xingki then got up from siting down and spoke up, "Hay, Tao!" Xingki yelled out getting Tao's attention. Tao then turn letting Xingki know that he succeeded on getting her attention, "Is it alright for me and Nu to stay here?" without thinking Tao already answered, "Okay!, just you and one eye person?" Tao answered and questioned. "Yeah, just me and her" Xingki answered. Tao then realized the reason why she was leaving and got back her smirk. "Alright, but you got to do something for Tao" Tao said back and questioned again. Xingki took his time and sighed, "What is it?" Xingki said back. "Can you and one eye person name one of your kittens after Tao?" Tao pleaded as she ran off on all fours giggling. Xingki let out a sigh but blushed a little, but Nu was in deep embarrassed and had her top over her head. Xingki then took a vary good look at Nu and had a thought. _Even, if she had powers and was still down at the NOL base, she still act's like a normal girl. _Xingki then let out a small smile.

* * *

><p>"I don't feel vary good sleeping there, on the grass again" Nu complained as she was still on Xingki's arm. Xingki just chuckled, "Then were do you think we should go then?". Nu looked around and her eyes sparkle as she saw what looked like a conferrable place, "Lets go their!" Nu pointed and tugged on Xingki's arm. Xingki then finally got to the entrance of the place of what Nu wanted to go. The place had a huge pool in the back that everybody can notice, even when your in the front and the building was a least had twelve stories, Every single feature about the placed made sense when Xingki looked at the sign up front that read, "Kagutsuchi's R&amp;R" Xingki said to himself, "Yeah, Nu thought that this place looked really cool, so she thought that it could be cool to a least stay here for the night" Nu said with excitement in her eyes. Xingki looked at Nu then turned back to the Inn that was standing in front of them, Xingki had a lot of money when he plan on coming here at Kagutsuchi itself but Xingki was money wise and did not spend a lot. Nu was now in the front door waiting for Xingki, Xingki did not had enough time to think as Nu was already in the building, Xingki let out a sigh then just went in catching up to Nu. Xingki had no choice but pay what ever this Inn cost. Nu was standing in front of the lobby with a big smile on her face. Xingki then looked around and was also impressed about the place, the lobby was simply beautiful and had a nice smell to it as it had a crystal globe that stood vary high in the lobby, the cafeteria looked really busy, the seat's were all black leather and soft, and the people who work there were all females and wearing maid outfits. Nu was at the check in table standing in line but Xingki was still looking around. Xingki noticed a elevator that went up kind of fast, Xingki was not a big fan of heights. Xingki then noticed Nu that was now about to check in, Xingki was now walking to Nu that was now standing behind her. "Welcome to Kagutsuchi's R&amp;R" The maid said, working at the check in table. She had a maid outfit (Of course) and long beautiful golden hair, with vary dark green eyes, and waring glasses. "We would like to stay here one night please" Nu said acting like a little kid, Xingki then had a blank stare at Nu who was just acting cute, "Of course, let me check if there is any rooms available" The women replied with a smile as she was now on the computer. "Lucky for you two, we have one more room available" the women said still holding that smile. Xingki then leaned closer to the check in maid, "How much?" Xingki said with a serious face. The maid then look really confused but answered Xingki question.<p>

"Well, as you can see, our business has been busy because of the half-off deal we set up" the young maid explain, Xingki had a blank stare on his face not knowing what this 'half-off deal' is. This was actually Xingki first time checking in to a Inn, Xingki had no idea what he was doing or getting himself into. "What's half-off?" Xingki asked whispering to the maid looking like a idiot. The women then just had also a blank stare, not believing that a costumer does not know what a half-off deal is. "Well, a half-off deal is were you get the same value but just half-off the original price" the maid explained. Xingki then felt like he wanted to just sit down and do nothing, Xingki had a long day, spending the whole day with Nu was just exhausting, now Xingki was just at that state ware he does not care. "Can you just give me the room" Xingki said with a bored look. "Ummm, yes sir" The maid then asked Xingki the price for the room "That would be about 50$ for two, please" The maid requested raising a hand. Xingki quickly pulled out a 50$ bill from his back pocket and handed it to the maid. The maid then quickly gave Xingki the room key that had the room number labeled on it. "So its number...306" Xingki said to himself, Xingki then turned around to see Nu just running around the lobby like a little kid. Xingki then let out a small chuckle, "Come on Nu, I got the room" Xingki said out loud getting Nu's attention. Nu then turned around with excitement in her eyes as she ran after Xingki. "Enjoy our 'Couple Sweet', you two" the maid at the check in table said while waving good bye to Xingki and Nu. "Wait, whats a 'Couple Swe-" Xingki was cutoff by Nu pushing him to hurry up. "Come on, Come on" Nu said, now pulling on his hand. Xingki then was pulled into a elevator. As Xingki was pulled into the elevator and turn to see Nu just standing in the elevator with him pressing one of the many button's and standing back. As Xingki and Nu were now going up, Xingki then had a thought on his head.

"Hay Nu, did you even know what floor we need to go?" Xingki asked. Nu then turn to Xingki with a happy smile.

"Nu, does not have a clue" Nu replied, being so blunt about it with that smile still on her. Xingki then turned around and banged his head on the wall of the elevator.

"What am I going to do with you?" Xingki said to himself with a sigh. As they stopped at the floor were Nu requested, Xingki then pressed the right button leading them to the correct floor. Xingki then turn to face and talk to Nu to pass the time.

"Hay Nu" Xingki said, getting Nu's attention.

"Yes" Nu said turning her head to Xingki.

"Well, I was wondering, what made you want to come here?" Xingki asked.

"Well, remember when you went to the bathroom and left Nu to wait outside." Nu asked with a question.

"Yeah" Xingki said back in a reply to her question.

"Well, when you were in there, Nu noticed a screen that had a pretty building and saw a lot of people having fun. So Nu thought that it would be fun if Nu and Xingki went there" Nu explained. Xingki then had a smile on his face then turn his head to look at the lobby that was now at the bottom of there feet. _So, she just wanted to have fun here, that is so like her...but still she wanted to bring me here because she knows that I'm the only one that can help and save her, and she trust me with all her heart...Nu, you really are a friendly and special girl. _Xingki said to himself in his head. As Nu was looking at Xingki with a smile, she was about to respond until the elevator door opened up. "Lets go" Xingki said as he was the first one out of the elevator. Nu just kept on smiling and followed Xingki, As Xingki was walking through the big hall, he was then following the numbers on the doors. "298, 299, 300, 301, 302" Xingki said to himself looking at the door's numbers and Nu's and Xingki's room key. Nu just jumped ahead skipping, then saw a door that had two door's attached to it. "Hay, Xingki! Look, this one has two door's" Nu said pointing at the door. Xingki then walked next to Nu, now standing in front of the door. Xingki then noticed the room number, "306...this is our room" Xingki said with a shock expression. "Awesome! Open it Xingki!, Open it" Nu said jumping up and down waiting for Xingki to open the door. Xingki was feeling nerves but opened the door anyway, what stood in front of Xingki made him lose complete grip on his room key, as the door opened by it's self slowly. The room was in pure red, almost every little thing was heart shaped, what was suppose to be a room, looked like a house. The room had a open bathroom with a shower that had see through curtains, the room only had one bed in it, the bed was heart shaped that had dark red curtains hovering over it, the kitchen was at a different room but the table in the other room was also heart shaped, right next to the bed was a nice balcony that had a view of the city. Nu looked around and smiled "Awww, look at all the cute hearts" Nu said jumping on top of the bed that had two heart chocolates on it. Xingki then took a good look around the room himself, "Well, its...interesting" commented Xingki siting down on the heart shaped bed. Nu then got off the bed and headed to the the balcony, "Wow, it looks so beautiful" said Nu with a wave of her hair blowing through the wind. "It really is" Xingki added now standing behind Nu. " I wish we could stay here forever" Nu said leaning on Xingki shoulder. As Xingki then looked at Nu, he then noticed how beautiful herself was as her hair was blowing though the wind and her cute face leaning on his shoulder, he could not resist but reach around her shoulder and pushed her in for a embrace. Nu was startled but did not say a word as she let Xingki hold her in his arms, Xingki then was realizing what he was doing and let go of Nu and backed away to the bed, leaving Nu with a confused look. "I-I'm sorry about that, it was just that I was just relaxing and did not reli-" Xingki was cutoff by Nu that just raised her voice "Idiot!" Nu said, shutting up Xingki. "Nu I was ju-" Xingki was cutoff again by Nu that tighten up her fist's and walked up to Xingki with anger. Nu then crossed her arms around Xingki's neck and and pressed her lips on his. Xingki was stunned by Nu's action and just stood there with Nu's lips on his. Nu then pushed Xingki on the heart shaped bed and climbed over Xingki. "Nu, what are yo-" Xingki was yet again cutoff by Nu, "Your so stupid" Nu said, shoftly while haveing tears come down her face. Xingki then felt the tears of Nu on his face, "Why are you so stupid" Nu said again. Xingki then tried to realize what Nu was talking about but did not understand, he only had one thought, 'why him'. " I thought that you loved Ragn-" Xingki was cutoff from Nu that was raising her voice over his. "Of course, I love Ragna...I have always loved him from the vary beginning" Nu said looking at Xingki with serious look but was still crying. "But ever since that day, I realized that you were the only one on my side...So when you saved me, I also realized that I was in..." Nu was unable to say anything but just stood there staying salience with tears coming down her face. Nu did not know what to do but just simply got off of Xingki and was about to turn to leave him be, but was stopped by a hand over her wrist. Nu quickly turned her face to but with tears still coming down. Xingki let out a sigh then smiled still holding on to Nu's wrist. "I love you to" Xingki said out, finally realizing his true feelings toward Nu. Without realizing, Nu jumped on top of Xingki kissing him deeply on the heart shaped bed. Xingki was then seeing Nu's face close up to his, then he closed his eyes, giving the kiss more meaning. Nu then broke the kiss and finally said what she need to say. "Nu love's you, Xingki" Nu said softly then went back for another kiss. Nu was feeling that happist, she has ever been her whole life. Xingki then took Nu's body and pushed her over, now hovering over her but not breaking the kiss. Nu then took Xingki's face and pushed him back, letting Xingki know that Nu need to say something. "Xingki...Please become one with Nu" Nu said so boldly. Xingki then took a second to think but still know that answer anyway. "Alright Nu, If that is what you wish for." Xingki then pushed in for another kiss, but then lifted up Nu, now putting her under the covers of the bed.

Xingki and Nu's friendship transformed into complete love that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It took five chapters but I was able to finally get them together. I**

**can't wait to find out what my ideas are going to be on the next part. ^,^**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: **You are you, that will never change**

**I do not own Blazblue or it characters, I just own the OC in the story**

**Please enjoy my first fanfic**

* * *

><p><em>At first, I never even believed in love...but now that I met you. The feeling, it's worm and it feels good. Is it love? Is this what my friends and family have been talking about all this time? Even if this is love, I need to know...can this feeling hurt? <em>Xingki opened his eyes and found himself looking at a ceiling. Xingki turned his head and realized that he was in a room that had a red color with hearts around, he then lifted up his right hand and rubbed his eyes clearing his vision. Xingki tried to remember what he was doing last night. He could recall something good happening to him, but the rest is just a blur to him. He then turned his head and slightly leaned over to look at the floor and saw his clothes and swords laying on the ground. He then found another person's pair of clothes on the floor, his eye's then widen for a second. He was able to realize the reason it was so drafty for him under the covers, he then sat up and looked around the room. The balcony door was still open but the curtains were covering the door. The room was still clean, everything looked like the way it was. All except the bed, the bed was completely messed up, the covers were off and the extra pillows were scattered around the bed, and two of the three blankets were on the floor. Xingki then let out a big youn and laid back down, as he laid down for a minute, he then felt weight on his left arm. Xingki slightly lifted up the remaining cover's and had a shocked expression. It was Nu that was holding on tight to Xingki's left arm with her entire body exposed but, with her red eye patch still on. A sweet drop came down Xingki's face, not believing what he is seeing. "Did I really lose my virginity to Nu?" Xingki said softly finally recalling what happen last night. The grip on Xingki's arm loosened, as Nu was waking up from her sleep. Nu sat up on the bed and let out an arm stretch with a long youn.

Nu opened her eye and noticed Xingki also sitting right up awake, "Good morning Xingki" Nu said, as she leaned in for a kiss. Nu lips were now locked with Xingki's once more as a good morning kiss. As Nu and Xingki kiss was locked, Nu pushed Xingki down on the bed, making him lay down on the bed once more. Nu then claimed over Xingki, now sitting down on top of him. Nu licked her lips signaling for sexual desire with him. Xingki know and saw that Nu had a face filled with lust and desire. Nu leaned in closer to Xingki's neck sticking her tongue out to the man's neck, then making a trial of saliva down Xingki body. As Nu was making her way to Xingki's manhood, she was stopped by Xingki. "Wait! Wait! Hold on!" Xingki begged as he pulled Nu back up to be face to face with her. "What's wrong Xingki?" Nu questioned, Nu thought that they were together now, so she thought it was okay to do these kind of thing's with Xingki. She was thinking that it might have been something seriously wrong. "Ummm...I think we should leave" to Xingki there was a long silence between the two, but it was only seconds before Nu broke it. "Oh, come on~ lets just have some fun before we leave" Nu asked, as she grabbed both of Xingki's hands and placed them on her breast's. The man was shocked to Nu's action, to Xingki her breast were soft and sensitive, they were not big or small but his hands were just perfect for Nu's breast's. The man's body was about to give in, his body couldn't help it, he was starting to give in to his desire. Xingki started to move his hands around giving Nu a breast massage. Nu could help but give soft moans to Xingki's massage, the man was starting to lose control of his action's and leaned in to Nu's breast for a sexual action. Suddenly a knock at the door came "Room service!" A woman's voice came out, the sound made Xingki and Nu quickly took action and got off the bed and went into there bathrobes that they found hanging by the bathroom door when they first went inside the room last night. Xingki came running at the door, when Nu was just getting Xingki's and Nu's clothes from the floor and putting them away from sight. Xingki quickly opened the door "Y-yes!" Xingki said as he kind of stuttered. It was the same women that helped them checked in, the one with long golden hair with glasses. The women was about to speak until her attention went to Xingki's low half, little did Xingki know was that his manhood was erupting through the rob. The women was in shock and was covering her mouth from screaming, as her eye's winded her only words were "Oh my". Xingki then took his attention off the girl and went to see what his lower half was so intrusting about. Then he came to realized what the only reason why a women would look at a man's lower half with a reaction like that. Xingki face turned dark red, he was trying to get used to Nu seeing it, but when a another women see's it, it just get him completely flustered. Xingki quickly covered himself with one hand and hid his lower half behind the door.

"Am I interrupting?" The women asked as she tilted her head blushing, looking at a different location.

"No!, there is nothing going on right now...I mean there was nothing happening" Xingki did not know what he was saying. He was trapped between embarrassment and explaining. Just then Nu came up behind Xingki with her bathrobe on.

"I see...So I was interrupting" The women said as she was beginning to walk away from the room. "I'm terribly sorry" The women said as she bowed her head in apology. "Hay, wait!" Xingki yelled out but to no prevail. Xingki just closed the door and hit his head purposely on the closed door. As Xingki was about to walk away from the door, another knock came from the door. When Xingki opened the door there stud the same women that walked away. "I'm sorry, but you got a telegram, Mr...ummm...Kurai" The women said as she quickly took a look at the name of the receiver of the letter and handing it to Xingki. The man named Kurai was Xingki's last name but he thought it was not all important to him so he did not tell anyone about his last name, but it also shocked him that somebody found about his last name. As Xingki reached out to receive the letter from the women, he grabbed it and quickly closed the door without a word of thanks for the worker. The women was now standing in front of closed door with a daze of confusion. "I guess he really wanted to get it on with her already" the women told her self, guessing on the answer to this situation, as she was then making her way back to her station of her job. Xingki was left with a mixer of confusion and worry as he held the letter in his hand, _Who could know my last name? I did not even tell Nu about my last name, It could not even be my family, my only family that I have is my little brother, but he is in Ikaruga right now, and he doesn't even know about my whereabouts right now. _Xingki was running out of answers and just decided to open the envelop to see what the message is and find out who knows about his personal information.

"_Good to know that you and that dull are capable to look out for each other. But can you be able to handle the truth about her. She is not all what you think Xingki, I wouldn't become too comfortable with her, but I suppose that it is already to late for that. Till then, good luck Mr. Kurai" _Xingki did not know what to say, as his mouth dropped form what the letter read. Xingki tried to find the name of the sender but there was no name other then his own. Nu then walked up behind Xingki curious to find out what it read. "What does it say Xingki?" Nu asked as she tried to peek over the man's shoulder. Xingki quickly turned around facing Nu, but putting the letter behind him. "Oh, it's just the bill for the room service" Xingki said, as a smile came to his face with a sweat drop falling down his face. Nu doesn't recall any of them ordering anything or asking for something. Xingki thought it was best to hide the letter from Nu, he thought the result of her finding out about the letter will make her worry and she will begin to think that there might be a reason for him to stay away from her. "Are you sure, Nu doesn't remember earthier of us asking for something" Nu questioned as she leaned closer to Xingki with a look of confusion. Xingki was hoping that changing the subject might help, "H-hay, how about you take a shower before we leave?" asked Xingki hoping his plan had worked. Nu took a long pause but just decided to trust Xingki and drop it. "Alright, if you insist" Nu said, as she was making her way to the bathroom with the Japanese style tube and shower. Xingki sighed in relief that he was able to get out of that conversation, until he heard Nu call out to him once more. "Hay Xingk~i, It would be a lot faster if we take a bath together you know." Nu asked in a vary teasing voice. Xingki turned to see Nu blushing behind the bathroom door with her bare right shoulder exposed. Xingki couldn't help, but see how beautiful and sexy Nu is right now, he would never have thought that there was a side to Nu that was so bold and forward on a relationship that him and Nu have now. "Well, what your saying does make sense" Xingki said with a smirk. "Please don't keep me waiting" Nu said as she made her way inside the bathroom. Xingki couldn't talk his way out of this one, so he decided to just go with it. Xingki let out a sigh then took one last look at the letter before throwing it into the nearest trash can. Xingki made his way inside the bathroom and found that Nu's bathrobe was on the floor and she was already in the shower. The bathroom was already steaming. He could barely see the shower but he was able to make his way there. Xingki let out a long sigh and removed his robe exposing his bare body. Xingki open the shower door and found Nu relaxing in the worm water running down her body, but she still wouldn't remove that eye patch for good reason. Nu then turned her attention to the shower door that was just opened by Xingki.

"You came" Nu said with a lustful smile.

"Of course I did, I would always come for you" Xingki responded as he was examining her full bare body with her eye patch still on.

"Your to sweet for words Xingki" Nu complemented as she then walked up to Xingki crossing her arms around Xingki's body and dragged him into the shower with her. As Xingki and Nu were in the shower, Nu couldn't help but lean in for a worm kiss. Xingki did not complained about it one bit, Xingki decided to respond and kissed her back. As Xingki and Nu's make out in the shower was in play, Xingki made his way to the neck of Nu, Nu couldn't help but moan out in pleasure. The worm water running down Nu's body just made her body feel more pleasure with the kiss. When Xingki was making his way to Nu's chest, he then spotted a marking between Nu's collar bones. The marking was strange, _Is that a tattoo? _Xingki thought. Just then, a thought just came to him from that letter that he just read not to long ago. "_But can you handle the truth...She is not all what you think Xingki"_ Just then Nu's voice called out to him. "Hay, Xingki...Don't stop" Nu begged as she was looking down at Xingki with her hand running through his hair. Xingki was able to snap his thought's into reality once more, "Oh, sorry about that Nu" As Xingki was continuing his trail of kiss's he was able to finally reach Nu's pleasure spot and after a few minutes of kissing, Nu was moaning out in complete pleasure. Xingki couldn't help but wonder "_Is Nu really what I think she is?" _After an hour or two in the building, Xingki and Nu were fully clothed and finally made there way out of the building. Nu and Xingki were now holding hands and walking back to the village of the kaka clan. Nu couldn't help but notice that Xingki had a look of worry ever since they got out of the shower. "Are you okay Xingki?" Nu asked in her own sense of worry. It took a few seconds for Xingki to realize that Nu was talking to him, Xingki was able to snap out of his thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry...I was just thinking"Xingki said as he rubbed his eyes with his other hand hoping it would help him to focus. "Look, Nu is your lover now. So you need to tell Nu if there is anything wrong so Nu could do her best to help you" Nu was beginning to worry about Xingki and realized that there is something wrong with him. Xingki was a good lair but he did not feel conferrable lying to Nu, So he decided to say something that was kind of true. "Well, you know...that was my first time and all" Xingki said as he turned his head thinking that Nu would think he was embarrassed. "Oh, well~ you know...that was my first time too you know" Nu said blushing as she pulled in closer to Xingki's arm. Xingki was relieved that she was able to buy that, he could tell her the truth, he did not have the strength to tell her yet.

"Well, I need to know something Nu" Xingki asked, now facing her, hoping to make a conversation.

"Yes" Nu answered back waiting for the question. Xingki took his time and decided to act more like a boyfriend to her. "Well, I was thinking...Well did I, you know...do good" It took a minute for her to figure out what Xingki was talking about, Nu then realized that he was talking about what happen last night between the two of them. Nu then started to have a playful smile on her and started to rub his lower thigh while they were walking. "Oh~ you were just an ANIMAL!" Nu said loudly, making the people around them turn there attention to them. Xingki then face flustered red, Xingki was not used to being the center of attention. Nu then leaned on his arm giggling, Xingki couldn't help but hear the comments about them, but to Xingki surprise they were good comments like "Awww, they look cute together" "I bet those kids will end up together forever" "Young love is a great thing isn't it?" Nu couldn't help but giggle witch made Xingki smile. See Nu smile was just enough to make Xingki forget the bad things that happened. As Nu and Xingki were making there way through the trail that leads them to the kaka village, they then spotted a man that ware a red jacket black pants with white hair and carrying a big sword. No deny saying it, it was Ragna the Bloodedge coming out of the kaka village. Xingki did not feel like fighting with Nu around him, but he will if he must. As Ragna made his way to Xingki and Nu, he then stopped giving them a long glare. There was once again silence between the two. They were both indeed strong, but they have yet to find out who is the strongest is. Nu just simply hid behind Xingki. "Can I talk to you for a minute" ask the reaper, Xingki could tell that he was talking about him, Xingki then took his eyes off Ragna and on to Nu. "It's okay, go back to the spot, okay?" said Xingki softly to Nu. Nu only nodded, as she let go of Xingki's arm. She then was about to begin her walk to Xingki and Nu's spot until she decided to grab a hold of Xingki's hair and pull him in for a five second long kiss. Ragna only stood there with his eye's twitching and his fist griping in anger, Ragna did not know if she was doing that in front of him to piss him off or just get him jealous, but little did Ragna know was that Xingki and Nu ware in a relationship. Xingki did not even do anything while they were kissing in front of Ragna. Xingki thought it would be better if he know about it. As Nu and Xingki's kiss broke, Nu quickly started to walk passed Ragna to avoid eye contact with him. As Nu was out of sight, Xingki was the first to speak, "What is it?" Xingki asked, still feeling a bit anger toward the man.

"It's about Nu" Ragna said as he leaned on to the nearest tree.

"What about her" Xingki questioned waiting for a answer.

"Well, you do know what she is right" Ragna said with a serious face to Xingki. Xingki only made a sound of frustration, knowing that the question was the only reason why he was thinking to much today. "I'll take that as a 'no'" Ragna said, as he pulled out a picture from his pocket and went closer to show Xingki. "See this" Xingki then took a look at a picture but he regretted ever looking at it. It was a picture of Ragna, Jin, and a girl that looked alot like Nu. "What is this?" Xingki said looking at the picture in anger. "It's a picture of me, Jin, and my sister Saya" The girl looked like Nu, but she had blond hair and Nu has white silver hair. "And your saying that, Nu is your sister?" Xingki asked in anger griping his fist. "No, she's not, the girl you been hanging out with is only a artificial look alike of my sister" Xingki only grip his fist even harder, he wanted to burn that picture but, when Ragna told Xingki about the truth about Nu, he felt like he wanted to drop this conversation. Xingki never in his life felt a pain like this. It was almost unbearable, but right now he did not want to believe it, Xingki right now only wanted to hold Nu once more but hold her and never let her go. Ragna could sense Xingki's anger billed up. "I know...when I first heard about it, I just wanted to kill her so badly. I don't want any clone taking the look of my sister. There was only one sister in my life and that's Saya" Xingki was about to punch him when he said that he wanted to kill Nu, but when he finished the rest of his saying. He could understand ware he is coming from. Letting a fake walk around, making a mimic out of your siblings is just a sight that could give anybody anger. "Now that I know, I can now finally relax" Xingki said calming down. Ragna felt confusion from what Xingki has said out loud, "What are you talking about?" Ragna said getting up from leaning on the tree. "I don't care if she is a fake or a copy, she is Nu to me, she eats sleeps and laughs like the rest of us. Why not give her a chance to live her own life. Nu is a special girl to me and I will kill anyone that harms her in anyway." Xingki said expressing his true feelings toward Nu. "So you and her are a item" said Ragna just blurting out. Xingki only nodded his head in a response, "If you excuse me" Xingki asked making his way past Ragna. Ragna then placed one of his hands on Xingki's shoulder to stop him in his tracks. "What is it now?" Xingki questioned. Ragna only sighed then gave him a pat on the back and continued his walk out of the trail of the kaka village. "Just protect her, okay" Xingki only smirked as he was on his way to Nu. "I know that" Xingki said making his way into the village. As Xingki was out of sight, Ragna then only gave out a big sigh, "I hope he knows what he is getting himself into" Ragna said as he was looking at the trail to the kaka village. Then a voice came out behind Ragna. Ragna was aware that he had somebody with him but he did not bother looking behind him. "Oh, you need not to worry my dear Ragna. Our new friend, will soon understand what we all have to face soon" The person that was claiming the voice, took Ragna's hand and teleported leaving nothing but darkness and a sent of rose's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hay readers! I just wanted to say that if you want to talk or RP with Xingki himself. **

**Then go 'Chatango'. Look up the name 'Xingki' it would just be that, nothing else. Or if you own a Xbox 360 and own Blazblue Extend. Then my gamertag is 'Xingki'.**

**Yeah I know, I use Xingki to much -_-'.**

**Anyway, I might be on Chatango mostly, so if your up for it, just hit Xingki up, and by the way, I do a much better job at RPing then wrighting my fanfic.**

**Xingki: "I'll be waiting"**


End file.
